1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage medium for an electronic information processing program, to an electronic information processing system, and to an electronic information processing method.
2. Related Art
In a computer, there may be cases in which various sets of data (or files) are stored and managed in storage locations having a hierarchical structure.